Animation Survivor: Heroes Vs Villains
by EvilAngel666
Summary: 20 contestants from seasons past returning to battle it out once again for the 1,000,000. But this time they will have to face the harshest elements, the most grueling challenges and worst of all each other. Join Chris Mclean as he hosts the most psychotic season ever with all kind of horrific twists like Redemption Island, Past Winners and the ever infamous Elimination Idol!


**Eric Cartman (South Park)**

Cartman first debuted in Anime vs. Cartoons vs. Video Games vs. Comic Books where he immediately made enemies with his harsh attitude and his brutal personality…when his team lost the first challenge due to his laziness they decided that he had to go. But Cartman had other ideas he lobbied that Dakota was useless and that she had to go…But in the end his plan failed and he was sent to Redemption Island by a vote of 3-1. At Redemption Island Cartman decided that he would get back in the game no matter what but when Dakota arrived to battle him he lost and was sent packing. His final words were screw you guys I'm going home. Cartman then returned for Animation: Deep East as one of the three returning players. Although his old demons came back to haunt him as he played the asshole card once more screwing over his chances and also getting voted out first again. Cartman's third attempt at the game fared much better for him when he returned for Eastern Mountains: Fans vs. Favorites. Right away he started playing a more strategically executed game by playing multiple Hidden Immunity Idols sending home Veterans Misa Amane, Zack Fair, Kakashi Hatake and Finn The Human. Cartman also made it important to have a core alliance which he made with Dakota and Zoey. Cartman's biggest move was when at the merge he convinced the majority of the contestants to vote out his biggest rival…Kyle Brovolski. In the end Cartman secured himself with a spot in the final three with fellow alliance member Dakota and Mandy. He screwed Zoey over early on placing her on the jury. Cartman stated his case to the jury about how he played the best game and that he deserved to win. However it was Mandy who took the win in a vote Of 6-3-0. With Cartman receiving no votes. How will his game play go this season lets see what he has to say…

Cartman: This season I'm goin' all the way…I'm gonna form an alliance and find those hidden immunity idols and send all those damn stupid hippies and jews packing. Mark my words….

**Heather Tsuskino (Total Drama)**

Heather made her debut in Total Drama Survivor: One World. Where she instantly showed her skill of manipulation. Since the season was men vs. women she formed an all girls alliance so when they merge they can take the men out one by one. Her plan succeed and the men were eliminated one by one. However things weren't all happy happy sunshine. Heather constantly fought with her own alliance for dominance and even blindsided and double crossed some of them to make a point. She even orchestrated the elimination of her biggest ally Jo. Who was dumbfounded and pissed the hell off. Heather also became known as the Hidden Immunity Idol queen. Finding multiple idols and using them on fan-favorites such as Zoey, Duncan and Dawn. Heather dominated the season by back-stabbing and manipulating everyone. But it all came to bite her in the end when she lost to Gwen in a 7-2-0 vote. In which she received two votes from Alejandro and Jo. Now a new season has begun and Heather is back…how will she play this time lets find out…

Heather: This time around I will not lose mark my words….I will make the best moves and I will use the Hidden Immunity Idols to my advantage…I will also eliminate my alliance before they can eliminate me…Trust me I will win!

**Mandy Reaper (The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy)**

Mandy made herself a living legend when she debuted In Nickelodeon VS. Cartoon Network...She instantly formed an all girl alliance with Lindsay, Numbah 3 & Buttercup while also forming a secret alliance with Stewie to get out the guys. Her plan succeed and granted her a spot in the final three with Stewie & Buttercup who returned twice from redemption Island. But to her surprise she came up short at the end when Buttercup defeated her in a 7-2-0 vote giving her second place. Mandy returned for Eastern Moutains: Fans Vs. Favorites where defiantly made a name for herself as she made the most shocking move by aligning herself with Cartman once the merge came. Knowing he was the perfect goat to take the end. Mandy played the game as quiet as dust while still being the deciding vote. in the end she secured herself in the final three with Cartman and Dakota. in the end she crushed bot of them winning the game in a 6-3-0 vote...lets see what her she has to sy about this season.

Mandy: My plan this season...simple start a core alliance...go to the end and win...i'm done here.

**Seppiroth (Final Fantasy)**

Seppiroth debuted in Video Game Survivor and instantly became remembered as the guy who would do anything to win even voting out his own alliance before the merge. Seppiroth made a name for himself deserving to be called the The Bringer Of Death. However Seppiroth's demise in the game came when he formed a secret alliance with Harley Quinn & Tira only to stabbed in the back by both of them and earning a spot on the jury. This season however Seppiroth's plans are quite different. Lets see what he has to say.

Seppiroth: This season i'm going to play differently...i'm going to make a strong alliance and when we reach the merge i'll betray them, vote them out and gain their jury votes at the end...The Bringer Of Death is back.

**Lily (Vocaloid)**

Lily made a name for herself when she joined Eastern Mountains: Fans Vs. Favorites. She quickly made moves as she backstabbed Marceline and her all girls alliance by voting with the guys then to make things crazier she formed an alliance with Roy & Vincent sending the rest of the guys home one by one. But in the end Lily couldn't keep her alliance in the came as they drew rocks at the final six eliminating Vincent and also with Cartman having both immunity idols. Lily's fate was sealed and in the end she came up short earning herself 4th place. now back for round two Lily is not giving up...lets hear from her.

Lily: I may have been a bit of a back-stabber but I had to make the best moves for me...however this time around i will make the finale I can promise you that.

**Roy Mustang (Full Metal Alchemist)**

Roy debuted in Eastern Mountains: Fans VS. Favorites where he joined the all guys alliance formed by Kyle only to backstab said alliance by joining Lily & Vincent in a final three deal. The three of them battled there way to the final six but two ties led to drawing rocks, Vincent's elimination and Roy's right after. How will he play this time.

Roy: To play this game you have to have a very skilled stadigy...which I do and you'll learn more about that stadigy when the game begins.

**Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy)**

Vincent also debuted in Eastern Mountains: Fans VS. Favorites where he proved to be quite the challenge monster winning almost all of the individual Immunity Challenges but when it rally mattered he lost the challenge. going into tribal councel he expected a tie what he didn't expect was drawing rocks. He received the purple rock resulting in his unexpected elimination. Now this time around lets see what his plan is.

Vincent: Last time I really screwed myself over working with Lily and Roy an alienating other possible alliance members...this time will not be the case I will win mark my words...

**Tina Armstrong (Dead Or Alive)**

Tina earned the title of Black Widow Queen as she flirted and manipulated her way to the final six of Video Game Survivor. She flirted with all of the guys on her tribe getting them to vote with her and not with their alliance and it worked. she also proved to quite the challenge monster by winning nearly all of the individual Immunity Challenges. But in the end she left the game in one of the biggest blindsides in survivor history as Harley Quinn and Tira both sent her to the jury in a 4-2 vote. Now that she's back lets see what Tina has to say.

Tina: This time around I aint making no mistakes about who I aligne myself with...i'm gonna win simple as that.

**Alejandro Burromerto (Total Drama)**

Alejandro proved himself to be quite the master manipulator in Total Drama Survivor: One World when he formed an all guys alliance to counteract the girls alliance. He many time tried to remove Heather from the game but to no avail as he was the seventh person voted out of the merge giving him sixth place. However his influence in the game left a huge mark as he single handed eliminated both Courtney and LeShawna two of the biggest threats in the game. He even screwed over the remaining guys come merge time in hopes of making the final three knowing none of the would vote for him...but to no avail as Heather decided that his time was up. How will he play this season...lets find out

Alejandro: Hola future losers as I Alejandro Burromerto shall win this season and Heather that conniving, beautiful, manipulative little bitch shall go down...

**Mulan Fa (Mulan)**

Mulan also made her debut in Eastern Mountains: Fans Vs. Favorites. She instantly joined Marceline's all girl alliance only to be back stabbed in the back repeatedly by Lily. On day 15 Mulan became the seventh person voted out of the game. even though Mulan didn't last long she made herself noticed with her hard work ethic and her loyalty. What's her game play this time.

Mulan: This time i'm not holding anything back...i'm coming in to win and thats all I can say.

**Stewie Griffin (Family Guy)**

Stewie made his name know in Video Game Survivor as one of the two returning characters when he formed an all guys alliance to counteract the all girls alliance but his plan ultimately failed as he was the only one from his alliance to make the finale then hes lost to Alice Liddle in a 5-3-1 vote. However his most embarrassing moment was his debut in Nickelodeon VS. Cartoon Network where he road Mandy's coattails to the finale earning him no votes...will Stewie play any better this time around.

Stewie: All of these losers shall go down one by one...VICTORY SHALL BE MINE!

**Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H.)**

Cornelia has to be one of the greatest survivor players in history and that is why she won American Anime VS. Japanese Anime. She started off in a alliance with Ian & Terra voting out threats and dead weight. Then when the merge came she swapped side and joined with Misa Amane and her all girls alliance. But it was later revealed that she only joined their alliance to vote the out one by one in which she succeeded. Misa being the last member of her alliance pleaded to vote Cornelia out instead but Cornelia had the upper hand eliminating Misa and earning herself a spot in the finale with her new boyfriend Ian and Captain Hayes. Cornelia did all she could to convince the jury to vote for her even revealing the reason for joining Misa's alliance. In the end impressed with how she played the game Cornelia won in a 5-4-0 vote...now back again lets see how she's going to play this time.

Cornelia: My stradigy this time is simple...don't get voted off...you see the worst thing you can do is to repeat the same stradigy over and over again especially if it one you a season already.

**Ian Flemish (Totally Spies)**

Ian came into survivor in American Anime Vs. Japanese Anime expecting to win the million dollars but what he didn't expect was fall in love. Ian & Cornelia worked together throughout the season. They eliminated practically their entire tribe one by one however when the merge came Cornelia swapped alliances which upset Ian greatly but to his surprise she was still working with him the entire time and only swapped alliances so she she could betray Misa's alliance. In the end they both earned a spot in the finale but it was Cornelia who won by a vote of 5-4-0. Will Ian play different this time lets find out.

Ian: My stadigy this season is to make a all guys alliance then when merge time comes team up with Cornelia and get to the finale again and hopefully beat her this time.

**Dawn (Total Drama)**

Dawn came into the game in Total Drama Survivor: One World when she proved to be not much of a threat as she wasn't to strong in the challenges and she refused to play statigiclly choosing to be more in touch with nature then the game itself. In the end Dawn was dragged to the final four where she got idoled by Heather and became the 9th and final member of the jury. But will she prove her worth this time...lets see.

Dawn: This season I want to prove i can play this game without playing it dirty...thats my goal and i'm sticking to it.

**Alice Liddle (American McGee's Alice Series)**

Alice completely crushed her compition in Video Game Survivor. From the star she joined an all girls alliance with Harley Quinn, Tira, Tina and Lisa. But things weren't all good as Alice soon found out that Harley Quinn was playing dumb blonde and that she was making all of the moves not Tira. Alice's quick wit not only earned her a spot in the finale but it also earned her the win as she exposed Harley for the she devil she truly is...now Alice is bac and ready for that coveted second win...will she get it...lets find out.

Alice: This season i'm thinking more clearly about who I aligne myself...thats all i'm going to say for now.

**Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy)**

Cloud the resident loud mouth ass hole. Cloud definitely made a name for himself as the biggest ass hole in survivor history next to Cartman as he proved time and time again with his angry and psychotic outbursts which always end up in his early departure. lets have a little chat with him.

Cloud: Three words...I WILL WIN!

**Raven (Teen Titans)**

Raven proved that she is like a cockroach meaning no matter how hard you try to get rid of her she always manages to escape you plans like in Animation: Deep East her debut where she was on the losing side of the Cartoon tribe. but lo and behold when the merge came she quickly teamed up with Cal Devens & Zack Fair eliminating the Cartoon alliance which consisted Of Stella, Ben & Meg plus the majority of Anime Tribe. In the end she made it to the finale and won the game in a 6-3-0 vote. Now she's back lets hear her thoughts.

Raven: Last time i won by the hair on my chinny chin chin. This time I know i'm going to lose but i might as well try to get far.

**Zack Fair (Final Fantasy)**

Zack made his debut in Anime VS. Cartoons VS. Video Games VS. Comic Books where he instantly started playing the game to the best of his abilities earning himself all sorts of enemies. But his demise came early in the merge when Cal's alliance voted him out for being to big a threat. Zack returned for Animation: Deep East where formed an all guys alliance to get rid of the women but to his avail his tribe kept losing and his alliance members started turning on him so he turned on them first. In the end Zack secured himself a spot in the finale by aligning himself with Cal & Raven but is wasn't enough as Raven beat him in a 6-3-0 vote. Lets see what Zack has to say about this season.

Zack: This time around I'm going to win...There is no doubt about it.

**Tamaki Kousaka (To Heart 2)**

Tamaki the original Black Widow herself defiantly made a name for herself when she played in Anime Survivor. She was the ultimate flirt. She turned everyone against each other and then sat back and watched the destruction she created. However it wasn't enough to get her into the finale as she was voted out one tribal counsel before the finale giving her 4th place. Now she's back...lets see what her thought are this season.

Tamaki: This time things are very different...I'm still going to try and be the flirty girl I was back then but this time I have to have a back-up plan because i'm playing an All-Star season and everyone else knows my tactics so fingers crossed that I win.

**Finn (Adventure Time)**

Marceline may rule in the Total Cartoon universe but this is Survivor and here Finn rules. Finn debuted in Nickelodeon VS. Cartoon Network where he immediately proved that he was a physical threat as he won numerous challenges. But even all those wins wasn't enough to get him to then as Mandy saw to his departure at the final 5. Another reason for his departure was his short fuse which caused allot of problems especially due to his constant bickering with Buttercup. Finn's second chance came in Eastern Mountains: Fans VS. Favorites. Although his time there was short as Cartman idoled him making him the third person to be voted off. Now for his third time around lets hear Finn's thoughts.

Finn: This Time I'm going to make a strong alliance all the way to the final five...but i'm also going to make a strong final three deal with both groups of two in my final five deal so no matter what i'm secured a spot in the finale this season.

**There you go the official cast of ANIMATION SURVIVOR: HEROES VS. VILLAINS...please leave a review...thanks for reading...I don't know if i;m going to continue but if I get at least two reviews telling me to continue I will. **


End file.
